


Kingdom's Edge

by DoobleBugs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Gen, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: Kingdom's Edge is truly a place of isolation. But friends can be found in the most unlikely of places and in the strangest of forms.
Relationships: Markoth & God Tamer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Kingdom's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I blacked out and this was on my PC

There was a bug staring at God Tamer. They were tall and had a helmet with long, sweeping horns and a string of pearls around their neck. In addition, they had an almost mane of fur around their neck and a red cloak that touched the floor. No one else seemed to notice them, the crowds shuffling around them. The fools were too busy laughing and talking with one another to notice.

God Tamer was used to getting stares. She was the champion of the Colosseum, after all. Many fools came to her, asking for advice, boasting how they would defeat her, and everything in between. Everyone else avoided her like the plague. She was at the top, after all. And the champions didn’t have friends, only enemies.

But the way that  _ this  _ fool stared at her...with glowing white eyes...even when fools passed in front of them, their focus never shifted. They were staring  _ directly. At. Her. _

She didn’t like this one bit.

“Hey.” She called out, finally meeting the bug’s intense stare. “You want something, fuzzball?”

The bug barely moved. But with surprise in their voice, they asked, “You...can see me?”

“I can see you staring at me, freak.” She hissed. “What do you want? An autograph? Tough shit.”

The bug didn’t acknowledge what she said, only glancing around the colosseum. “I fought here, once or twice, if I recall. It looked different then.”

God Tamer wasn’t impressed. “Good for you, I suppose. Would you like a trophy?” She barked a laugh, admiring her reflection in her lance. “Oh, wait, I have them all in my personal chambers.”

Without giving the stranger time to respond, she turned on her heel and headed to said personal chambers. She had fought hard today and had no more battles scheduled, some leisure time was in order.

The bug began following her. Not in a malicious way, if anything, he seemed curious. God Tamer wasn’t concerned. The sleeping chambers had guards to stop the riff-raff from entering. 

“Make sure he doesn’t follow me.” God Tamer commanded the guards, ignoring their confused looks.

Her room was truly her place to get away. Her own bed, her own storage, her own  _ hot spring _ -

...and the bug was in her room. Looking at  _ her _ things.

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" _ God Tamer screamed. 

The mystery bug barely moved, merely inspected one of her trophies on the shelf. "Looking. You said that you had trophies in your room."

She stammered for a response, but only for a moment.  _ " _ HOW DID YOU-  _ GET OUT!!" _

"Hm...no, I don't think I will."

"I will get the guards-" she paused. She could handle this situation easily! "No! No guards!" God Tamer unsheathed her lance, pointing it at him. "I'll take care of you myself!"

Yet again, he didn’t move. What was  _ with  _ this guy? Didn’t he know he was about to get impaled? Oh well, didn’t matter! God Tamer rushed forward with a mighty shout, her lance puncturing through his furry shell with minimal resistance.

God Tamer let go of her lance and stepped back, waiting for the bug to crumple to his knees…

...but he didn’t? He continued to stand there, her lance firmly stuck in his middle. “What the...what?! You should be-”

His form flickered as he turned to face her. “Dead?”

_ The sudden appearance in her room. The baffling reaction by the guards. The lack of knowledge about her. The fact that he was  _ **_standing there, her lance in his gut._ **

God Tamer’s knees went weak and her blood ran cold. She pressed up against her door. “Y-You...y-you...you’re a  _ ghost?!  _ Are you a former champion?! Was this your room?! Are you hear to take my eyes?! What do y-you want with me?!”

The phantom said nothing as it calmly walked over to her. “You’re very loud. Quiet down.” She fell silent, watching as he wrenched the lance out of himself. “I am not a former champion, nor do I...what did you ask? No, I do not want your eyes.”

Quickly, God Tamer gained her composure. “Then what the hell  _ do  _ you want?”

The bug hesitated. “Only two bugs have been able to detect my presence and interact with me. You are one of them.” He handed her back the lance. “When you acknowledged my presence, I grew curious. You said you were the champion, correct? Perhaps you have been close enough to death in order to see me. Has this happened?”

“...I’m the Champion of the Colosseum. I almost die at least once a week.”

“That should do it.” He bowed slightly. “You may refer to me as Markoth. Warrior of the Moth Tribe. I see stabbing someone is your preferred greeting. Do bugs not know manners anymore?”

“...Tamer. God Tamer.” She growled.

Markoth tilted his head. “God Tamer? Gods cannot be tamed.”

She scoffed. “Says you. It’s more of a title. I tame beasts. But they’re big enough to be Gods! Orisio is in his stables upstairs.” Bringing the topic back, she asked, “So, what do you want to do with me?”

“I only know one other being that is able to see me, and to put it simply, they aren’t one for conversation.” He continued, “They’re small and carried a very special nail- ah, you wouldn’t know them.”

God Tamer rubbed the back of her neck in thought. “So...you just want someone to talk to?”

“I certainly wouldn’t oppose it.”

She digested this information. “Can’t we just fight instead?”

“In your room?” Markoth asked, glancing at all her possessions. “I suppose if destroying your own property is what you desire. In addition, as you no doubt have learned, I can’t exactly die twice. Our ‘fights’ would be glorified spars-”

“You would be the perfect punching bag!” She exclaimed, already thinking about new moves to test on her mostly-willing training dummy.

He sighed. “Don’t you have friends to assist you with training?”

“No.” God Tamer held out a hand. “Here’s the deal. You and I spar every now and then, and I’ll talk to you and keep you company or whatever you want. That’s my offer, take it or leave it.”

Markoth reached for her hand and shook it. His hand was icy cold, but she tried not to notice it. “I spent what felt like an eternity in isolation, champion. I’d be a fool to not accept your offer.”

“You’re in the right place for fools.” Was all she said in response. “Welcome to it. So, can I call you Mark?”

“I’m beginning to doubt this partnership already.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've discussed on my blog but one of my guilty pleasures is imagining the bosses from Kingdom's Edge (GT, Markoth, Hive Knight) all knowing each other and begrudgingly being friends because they're all rather lonely at heart.
> 
> So yeah! I wrote this real quick! might write more! yay!


End file.
